Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 May 2016
11:25 (a) 11:34 lol 11:34 back 11:40 back 11:41 ohai 11:41 the wiki has so many new people now 12:02 hi 12:02 Hi 12:03 Working on bloomerang and bonk choy rn 12:03 cool 12:04 Hi 12:04 Hello! 12:06 hi 12:10 http://imgur.com/0cFgywf 12:10 lol 12:13 wb 12:13 chrome crashed :P 12:14 lol 12:14 ok 12:18 oh noes 12:20 O toes 12:21 Hello 12:22 Hai 12:22 Is there a place to get pvz sfx? 12:22 sfx? 12:23 what? 12:26 sounds 12:26 sound efects 12:27 I could only find PvZ1 sound effects tho 12:27 Omg Punji is psychic 12:27 I wanna find a bonk choy punching sound 12:28 Oh hi! You're the programmer of Golden Force right? 12:28 yeah :> 12:28 You've heard of it? 12:28 Sure! 12:28 Sure! 12:28 Have you heard of Crystal Bloom? 12:28 Corn Cannon should have told you aboutnthat 12:29 Yeah he did 12:29 Defensive plant right? 12:29 I could be wrong 12:29 Yeah 12:29 (crystalbloom) 12:29 I don't remember all the details 12:29 yeah I like the way it looks 12:29 im excited for the new Dev diary :D 12:29 Awesome 12:30 The plants I'll be showcasing are Cold Snapdragon, Hurrikale, potato mine, chomper and Bonk Choy 12:30 What to listen to while waiting for the next Dev Diary kappa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TcJ-wNmazHQ 12:30 yesh 12:30 Brb 12:30 an ad 12:31 also TNC good job finding the mystery plant on the wikia page 12:31 the name 12:31 don't say it tho 12:31 ik :D 12:33 rip 12:33 R.I.P. 12:33 I might make the dev diary tonight 12:34 :D 12:34 "ITS THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!" 12:34 Hi 12:34 YEEAAAH 12:46 TNC PM 12:46 PM 12:46 PM 12:46 Privite Machoke 12:34 :D 12:34 "ITS THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!" 12:34 Hi 12:34 YEEAAAH 12:46 TNC PM 12:46 PM 12:46 PM 12:46 Privite Machoke 12:52 hi] 12:57 hi 12:57 :) 12:58 :) 12:58 skype in 2 mins> 12:58 ? 12:59 gtg in 2 min 12:59 oh 12:59 User blog:Rayman901/Rayman901's Plant-tastic Mutant-Fusion Mixer 800 12:59 Another Breeding Centre Rippoff 01:00 k 01:01 You simplify don't care 01:02 what 01:02 *simply 01:03 I really don't :/ 01:03 gtg 01:03 cyall 01:04 bye 01:05 recorded the dev diary 01:09 link on the page 02:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hr0HCO89hfU&feature=youtu.be 02:05 I finally finished the 1st scene :D ! 02:05 03:27 test test 03:27 hey 03:27 WHY CANT I CHAT 03:28 Ok I could now 03:30 w8 03:30 w8 03:36 hi 03:40 hello 03:52 !list 03:52 how do i get to the list of all chat fun commands 03:59 Hey Punji 03:59 are you there? 03:59 04:23 Hey Punji 04:23 are you there 05:27 hello fff 05:28 heya kiddo 05:29 *It seems FFF is acting strange around Scribblemasterer. 05:29 ..... 05:31 wow 05:31 a lot of people during 10 in the evening 05:32 Well, Scribble. 05:32 ? 05:32 it's not good to give to those who stay up. 05:33 because they went through all the time to stay come on here. 05:33 also, scribble, i'm currently listening to audio of a man abuse his girlfriend and fight for her life. it's music for my ears. 05:33 .......... 05:34 you wanna have a listen? 05:34 no 06:27 all hail the legendary Scrubkyle2 and ThatMinecrafterDJ 06:28 wow 06:28 i was online all night 06:36 hi 06:36 thatminecrafterdj 07:03 lol 07:03 lol 07:03 LOLLY 07:04 LOLLY 07:04 LOLLY 09:30 Hey guys? 09:30 are you still there? 09:40 test 09:41 how do you do that? 09:41 Nathan? 09:41 {c="color}text 09:41 but the {s are [ 09:41 *color" 09:42 test 09:42 oh 09:57 Ok 09:57 ded 10:06 I'm having some problems right now 10:06 Since because the name is "Plants vs. Zombies" 10:07 The filipino translation for it is 10:07 "Mga Halaman laban Mga Sombi" 10:07 ok 10:07 Seriously 10:08 We have to add mga if it's plural 10:09 Btw 10:09 It is pronounced as "Ma-Nga" 10:10 "Ma-Nga" don't start saying that word to Americans, I'm sure they would freak 10:11 why? 10:11 Oh 10:11 nvm 10:11 the "nga", at least to me, sounds like an English curse word 10:11 oh 10:11 ok 10:12 Well 10:13 The letter "NG" is counted as a filipino alphabet 10:13 ok 10:13 which means the sound stays to "Ng" as in "Song" 10:13 If your gonna add something after the "Ng" 10:13 The sound stays to that 10:14 hi 10:14 apart from the word "Ingles" which is a spanish word 10:14 pringles 10:14 we don't have a filipino translation for the english language 10:14 :/ 10:14 k 10:14 But thanks to the spaniards 10:14 I just realized 10:15 The UK has no independency 10:15 just a national day 10:15 correct me if i'm wrong 10:16 I read it from a thing 2016 05 04